


Kiss

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Soft lips on soft lips.





	Kiss

Something changes in James at her words.

 

She looks up at him, waiting for him to make a move, hoping he'll kiss her again.

 

His lips on hers had felt so good, so warm, so supple.

 

She wishes she were stronger, but with when he kissed her the first time, she knew, she could not resist him anymore.

 

She'd gladly give up a few years of her life, if it meant he’d kiss her again.

 

All coherent thought left her mind as soon has his lips were on hers.

 

His kiss was his most powerful weapon against her.

 

She melted.

 


End file.
